Skills
Skills measure a character’s ability to do a very specific kind of task. Because skills are based off of attributes, they are a way to make two characters with similar attributes seem unique. Many skills are related to creating items in some way, and each skill has its own set of rules on how exactly to do it. If a character has ranks in two skills that overlap, they may receive a bonus to those kinds of checks. Crafting: 'With the proper skill, tools, and materials, characters can create items. For the most part, crafting skills are gone about the same way. If a skill calls for a different method of creation, it will be detailed in the skills section. Upon gathering the necessary materials and tools, a character may begin undertaking a crafting project. The first step is rolling 1d20 and adding your skill rank and related attribute to the roll. This is your workability roll, and determines the amount of time you estimate it will take to create the desired item with the materials you have. Because not all materials are exactly the same, each item crafted will take a different amount of time, regardless of the crafter's skill. A crafter may abandon his current materials and gather new ones if he is unsatisfied with his workability roll. Compare your total workability roll to the item material’s base resilience and refer to the chart below to determine the amount of days the item must be worked on. Remember that ‘days’ don’t refer to a 24 hour period of constant work, but rather a few hours set aside each day; such as when ''fully resting. Charts to be added (INT) Alchemy (INCOMPLETE) Alchemy is the skill of combining herbs and other materials to make helpful potions and deadly poisons. Because alchemists are so familiar with a number of herbs and other reagents, they can also identify and harvest such things. Alchemists can also attempt to identify potions they didn't make with an alchemy roll. Most potions are made of a primary and secondary ingredient. Primary ingredients typically come from some kind of animal or beast. Secondary ingredients are usually some kind of herb or plant. Refer to the chart below for a full list. Chart to be Added Most ingredients need to be dried and ground before they can be mixed. Special vials, made of enchanted glass are helpful to the creation process, but it is not necessary to store them in such a way. A solvent is needed to create the potion as well, which can be water or pure water. Pure water is a slightly magical water that can be created through use of a purification seal, from an arcane mage, or purification spell of a water mage. Pure water grants a +2 bonus to all rolls when used as a solvent in a potion. '''Workability: Once the ingredients are mixed, an initial workability roll is made to determine how many days the potion needs to be tended to before it is ready. The difficulty of each potion is determined by the rank needed to brew it. The alchemist making the potion must have at least the amount of ranks listed for a potion to b eable to make that potion. Rank 1 potions have a workability difficulty of 10. Rank 3 potions have a difficulty of 15. Rank 5 potions have a difficulty of 20. Rank 7 potions have a difficulty of 25. Rank 10 potion shave a difficulty of 30. Potency: After determining the amount of days a potion needs to be worked on, quality rolls are made to determine the potions potency. A more potent potion requires less to be used for the same effect. The bonus they receive is represented by extra doses upon completion. Keep in mind that a successful potion always has one dose. Therefore, a exquisitely brewed potion contains 2 doses, and a masterfully brewed potion contains 3 doses. Poisons: Poison can be created from using the venom from any poisonous animal as a primary ingredient. The poison receives a bonus to its chance to initially infect its target, depending on how strong it is. Poison needs to be re-applied to a weapon after each battle, or whenever a weapon is cleaned, even though the amount of poison used per application is minute. In this way, a single dose of poison should last a day of fighting. Botching: A potion that receives a ‘poor’ quality is considered botched. Botched potions have a similar appearance of a successful potion, but poison the user when imbibed. An alchemist may attempt to brew a potion that is beyond his skill level but doing so requires him to pass on at least 4 of his quality rolls, and in any case he only receives an average quality potion. Failing more than 1 quality roll results in an unstable potion that may explodes and destroy equipment, possibly causing harm to the alchemist. (INT) Artistry The artistry skill covers many forms of art and miscellaneous crafting. This includes drawing, writing, painting, sculpting, pottery, glassblowing, candle making, and basket weaving. Artists can also work on highly decorative pieces, increasing the value of mundane items. The standard skill charts apply to what an artisan creates. Workability rolls are not necessary for small, one-shot projects, that can be done in about a day and at normal quality with relative ease. Workability rolls come into play when an artisan is commissioned for a large project; such as painting the ceiling of a chapel, or inlaying gems into decorative armor. Artisans can also make their own paint and dyes from mixing apropriate vegitation and other things. This process is simple and doesn’t require a workability roll, but does require that the Artisan has those supplies. Upon gaining rank 5 in the artistry skill, the artisan may choose a specific item that he specializes in creating. He receives a +2 to all rolls to all future checks involved in creating that kind of item. At rank 10 that bonus increases to +5. Enchanted Glass: Enchanted glass can be made like normal glass, but with small amounts of dragon bone dust (or an equivalent magical medium) in the sand. This gives it a slightly different consistency that can be hard to work with. Enchanted glass vials are needed to make potions with the alchemy skill. Value: Items that Artisans craft are worth more per quality level than the base materials, rather than the normal (average quality) 10%. Exquisite items are worth 25% more, and Masterful items are worth 50% more than base cost of the materials. Artisans can decorate other crafted items, increasing their value by a percentage based on success of the material’s used per artisan level. This involves projects such as inlaying gold or gems into armor. (STR) Blacksmithing (INCOMPLETE) Blacksmithing is the art of crafting weapons, armor, and tools out of metal. Blacksmiths can create a variety of items, some of which are helpful for other skills. Because of their familiarity with metals and stone, a blacksmith may attempt to identify minerals and their relative value. Blacksmithing uses the standard workability and resistance charts. Items are created with blacksmithing using two materials. The primary material is the base of the item, and the secondary material is usually used to reinforce or hold together the item. If the secondary material is of a higher resistance than the primary material, the overall item is granted a +2 resistance bonus. While primary materials are usually measured in ingots, secondary materials typically only require several scraps. Below is a general chart of common items, and their material costs. to be added Workability: For workability rolls, use the resilience of the ingots used. Quality bonuses add resilience value equal to the quality. (PER) Construction (INCOMPLETE) Construction is the art of building, whether it be machines, boats, or structures. A character with the construction skill can work on small projects by himself, or oversee larger projects that he doesn’t actually have a hands-on part in. Construction can also be used if characters wish to try and ‘invent’ new tools or devices. Construction checks can also be made to determine the stability of certain structures, such as old buildings or dungeons. (PER) First Aid (INCOMPLETE) First Aid is the skill of treating the wounds of others. Characters with the first aid skill can assist other characters by healing them an additional non-lethal wound per resting period. In addition, characters who have sought continual aid heal 2 hits at the end of a week. Healing Herbs: Characters with first aid also have knowledge of medicinal herbs, and can use them to aid recovery. A character can search for such herbs, but doing so may be more difficult depending on the climate and other factores. (DEX) Fletching (INCOMPLETE) Fletching is the craft of creating bows, crossbows, and arrows. Fletchers are experienced with woodcraft, and can also assist with creating pole-arms or the wooden components for shields. Fletching uses the standard chart for workability and quality rolls. However, certain types of wood may have higher resistance. (MOR) Taming (INCOMPLETE) Taming is the skill of handling animals. This can be applied to simple interaction, disuading an attacking beast, or even riding an animal. A tamed beast may serve as a loyal battle ally, or even be ridable as a mount. Note that taming only applies to less intelligent beasts, and will not work on Humans, Dragons, Gryphons, or Great Wolves. (AFF) Truesight (INCOMPLETE) Truesight is an abstract skill used to determine the magical properties of objects and the magical aptitude of other characters. A character using his Truesight must concentrate in order to sense the flow of power around him. Those versed in Truesight may also attempt to check the magic aura of another character. Reading: A roll against another character tells the user the disciplines of magic that his target uses. A success of a higher margin may tell the user more detailed information, such as his exact ranks in each magic discipline, and what spells he knows. Characters who have the Mask Presence ability may ‘block’ being read. In that case, the reader must attempt to break through the viel his target puts up, by rolling versus the user's Affinity + 4. If the target is aware he is being read, he may opt to roll 1d10 and add his affinity to it, instead of taking the +4 bonus. (DEX) Infiltration (INCOMPLETE) Infiltration is used primarily for picking locks and searching for traps. It is an essential skill for thief-type characters. Picking Locks: The difficulty of the lock is determined by its quality, instead of its resilience. Some locks may be harder to pick than they are to simply smash off (going by resistance). Picking locks requires that the character performing the task has a set of lock picks. He may improvise with a small piece of metal or similar object, but doing so gives him a penalty. Searching for Traps: Many times locked chests or abandoned dungeons may be trapped to prevent invaders. When a character suspects this may be the case, he may search the current room, or hallway he is in for traps. If he scores high enough on his roll to beat the trap's difficulty rating, he knows exactly where the trap is and how it’s triggered. He can then disarm or evade it. A trap's difficulty rating is determined by it's quality and maker. (AFF) Inscription Inscribing is the process of carving runes into objects in order to enhance them with magical effects. Inscription is closely tied to Arcane magic, because a character can only inscribe runes that he or she knows and understands. Though, this makes Inscription a rather difficult profession to get into, one can directly use their arcane power to increase their potential with inscription. Having the inscription skill enables the ‘inscribe’ effects of arcane spells to be used. When rolling for the inscription skill, add your ranks into arcane to your rolls. Furthermore, ranks in inscription can be bought at half the normal cost if your arcane magic is of an equal or higher rank. This does not stack with other effects that lower the cost of skills. When inscribing, the strength of the inscribed rune is constant, and decided when it is first inscribed. Inscriber: An inscriber is a specialized tool made from a dragon’s tooth; which acts as a conduit for arcane energy. An Inscriber is necessary to make any inscription. The time required to make an inscription is calculated with a workability roll, versus the item’s resistance. Unfinished inscriptions do nothing, but do not cause a negative effect either. (INT) Knowledge Knowledge is simply to show a character’s study of certain things. A well-learned character may be able to assist in deciphering some puzzle, or reading the ancient writing of a long-dead civilization. Whenever confronted with a task that involves use of a related knowledge, a character may roll knowledge. The difficulty is relative to the situation at hand. When raising a skill in knowledge, a character must choose which kind of knowledge to have. He many choose from any of the following; Religion: This includes common religions from the nations of New Vestonia, ancient religions, and knowledge of the gods. Magic: Knowledge of magic and how it works, as well as the shadow realm. This can be used in place of identify magic, to try and understand the use of magic items. Knowledge of Magic also includes knowledge of Dragons, Great Wolves, and Gryphons. History: Includes the history of common civilizations as well as knowledge of ancient ones. Archaeologists may be able to decipher the meaning of ancient writings and the use of ancient items discovered. Customs: A character knowledgeable of customs knows of common-day etiquette and laws and is able to practice them. He may also be knowledgeable of the customs of other races and lesser known societies. Nature: This allows you to identify different animals, plants, and their traits. It also allows for the identification of animals through trails they’ve made. It can be seen as an extension of the survival skill. Science: Scientists have knowledge of physics, mechanics, and chemistry. This can be paired with construction to attempt to ‘invent’ things. Typically scientists believe magic is an advanced form of science. Geography: Those learned in geography can recognize terrain features and read maps. They can also create their own maps. (DEX) Leathercraft Leathercrafting is a mixture of leather working, butchering, tanning, skinning, and bone-crafting. Leathercrafter’s can use almost every part of an animal they kill in one way or another. Leathercrafting uses the standard workability and quality charts. Butchering, skinning, leather working, and bone-crafting can be packed up to be worked on later; but tanning requires special equipment that cannot be carried. When creating an item with Leathercrafting, refer to the chart below for a general idea of the materials needed. to be added Leather Scraps: Whenever an item is crafted from a small or large hide, there inevitably are leftover scraps. These scraps can be used by other professions to help in crafting. Bone Shards: Bone Shards refer to small bones, or pieces of them, such as teeth and the tips of ribs. These can be used to create studs for leather armor, or as crafting materials for artisans. Weapons made out of bone act as though warded against the type of creature they are made out of. (MOR) Merchanting Merchanting is the art of buying, selling, and haggling trade goods. Merchants know a good deal when they see one and are capable of getting even better ones. When buying or selling any item, a character with the merchanting skill may roll and compare to the defenders morale (or merchanting roll if he has it). A successful attempt can allow a player to sell an item at higher than its value, or to buy an item lower than its actual value. Merchants may also attempt to estimate the value of items, if the materials it’s made out of can be identified. (PER) Navigation Navigation dictates a character's ability to find their place on a map, and get where they need to go. A character with points in navigation has a high chance to know which direction he is facing, his relative elevation, and would be better suited to making maps and even navigating ships at sea. (MOR) Performance Singing, dancing, and playing musical instruments are all parts of performance. This skill can be used to entertain, but is also necessary for bardic magic. (INT) Repair Intelligent craftsman are able to repair objects just by studying them, even if they do not have the skill to create that item to begin with. Over the course of an adventure, a character’s weapons and armor may become damaged or broken. Damaged or broken equipment can be repaired to an almost-new condition. In order to repair an item, some sort of mending equipment is required. Usually this can be done with leather scraps or metal scraps, depending on the item. Repairing a single item can be done while fully resting. In order to repair an item, roll repair and compare it to the item’s resistance. The item is repaired on a successful roll, but its resistance is reduced by 1 permanently. There is no penalty for a failed roll, but the item cannot be attempted to be repaired until the next day. (AGI) Subtlety Subtlety is the art of moving without being heard, hiding without being seen, and making oneself blend into a crowd. Subtlety can be used a number of different ways; from sneaking up onto an enemy, to casually eavesdropping into another conversation. To determine if moving stealthily is successful, compare your subtlety roll to the other character’s perception roll. Certain conditions may give them a penalty or bonus to their roll; such as if they are sleeping. (PER) Survival Survival is the skill of basic techniques to help a character survive and live off the land. Survival involves hunting, tracking, fishing, fire making, knowledge of how to build basic shelters, knowledge of edible plants, sense of direction, and the ability to scavenge for materials Survivalists can search for food to sustain themselves and others. When fully resting, a successful survival roll allows the survivalist to forage enough food to sustain a group of people equal to half his rank. This is either done by hunting, tracking, fishing, or searching for edible plants. A character with even one rank in survival is familiar with how to build fires, and can do so without rolling, provided he has flint and tinder. A character without flint and tinder must roll survival to see if he can successfully make a fire. Survivalists can create basic lean-to type shelters out of branches and brush. This kind of shelter protects a number of people from wind and rain equal to their rank. A survivalist can use markers, such as the stars, or the direction of the sun, to let them know what way they are facing. This can be done without rolling. Survivalists can scavenge for basic materials, such as firewood, vines to use as ropes, sharp rocks to use as weapons, and such items; depending on the environment they are in. (DEX) Tailoring Tailors can primarily create items out of cloth. This includes clothing, bags, and shoes. While most of the items tailors can create are not suitable for combat, they tend to appeal to fancier groups of people. People are more likely to trust a man wearing an expensive suit, then they are a rugged adventurer in battered armor. (INT) Language Begin learning a new language. The language must be taught from an appropriate trainer or book. Each time a character gains a rank in language, he must declare what new language he wishes to know. While a single rank in a language is considered at least fluent, two ranks in that same language might be considered exceptional. At three ranks in the same language, a character may may seem to be a native speaker of that chosen language.